


I've Never Been in Love Before

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: The Earth Gets My Bones, You Get My Soul [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Insomnia, POV Second Person, Pre-Iron Man 1, Reader-Insert, SCIENCE!, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: like many events in tony’s life his fated meeting with you happens at a party.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: The Earth Gets My Bones, You Get My Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I've Never Been in Love Before

**Author's Note:**

> Spring 2001

You stare up at the hotel as it comes into view out the car window. Outside are throngs of people, filled with paparazzi, journalists, and those wishing to be just lucky enough to get in. As your car pulls up to the valet you know you’re already blessed to be allowed into Stark Industries latest tech event. And it is all thanks to who you are the +1 to for the night.

“Welcome, Colonel Rhodes,” The valet greets the two of you as the car door opens.

You follow your Uncle James (he’s not truly your uncle, but you grew up with him in your life all the same,) head slightly bowed from nervousness from all the attention. You feel underdressed, even if he assured you you looked more than fine. The walk into the party seems to take forever, and to search for the whole reason to be there even longer.

James had promised you SI would sign a grant to fund your research. He knew Tony Stark personally, after all, so you had to believe him.

The two of you had arrived later than planned, so once Tony Stark was located he was already more than a few drinks in with more on the way. You stand idly by, shrinking in the large crowd. James sighs, exasperated as Tony makes it clear he doesn’t want to actually talk about science.

“Tony,” he tries again, “have you met my lovely niece?”

“Niece?” He instantly has Tony’s attention, “how old are you again?” His gaze is instantly on you trying to hide behind James. A spark races up your spine as your eyes lock, dull embers lighting up his chocolate eyes.

Tony pushes past James to take your hand in his, raising it to kiss your knuckles politely. “You know who I am, but I’m going to have to have a serious talk with Rhodey if he’s kept you from me my whole life,” The playboy smirk that slips across his face melts your nervousness away.

“Ah, no. I’m... My name is (Your Name) Larkin—”

The last name barely leaves your lips before you can see the gears in his head churn out an answer. “General Larkin’s kid?” The surprise on your face makes him chuckle, “what? Two-Star General Scott Larkin. Retired now, works for the State Department? Oh, no, it’s the CIA now. Wrote half the Senate to get Rhodey his fancy new rank and job—”

“It wasn't really dad, just name dropping you sealed that position,” you cut his rambling off and his jaw snaps shut, slightly startled.  “At least that’s what he says,” You add quickly and bow your head.

Tony chuckles as a new drink finds its way to his hand, “want a drink?”

You take the mixed drink from him and smile. The sweet fruit juices taste sublime to you as you take a sip. You catch James shake his head, his hand coming down to rest on Tony’s shoulder. Tony grins from ear to ear which makes James grimace more.

“Behave, or I  _ will _ kill you.”

Tony’s attention snaps back to you as his best friend disappears into the crowd. There is a strong gravity that won’t let either of you follow suit. You watch Tony as you take another sip. He swallows his words and for a split second you think you see cracks; but the thousand watt smile soon returns and it’s all over.

“What brings you here tonight?” He asks to break the ice. He holds out his arm and you take it, your free hand resting gently on his forearm.

“I recently finished my doctorate in biological engineering. I had a fellowship lined up, but there are multiple funding issues with the school. Uncle James suggested you would have interest in my research, so here I am.” You shrug a little, trying to hide from his intense gaze. He made you feel small, but at the same time it felt like you were the only one in the room full of people who wanted Tony Stark’s attention that night.

“Well, what’s the research?” He asks as he stops near the elevator. It’s a bit quieter in the lobby. He puts his large calloused hands on both of your shoulders so you have no other place to look but into his eyes. His interest feels genuine and it empowers you.

“A non-medicinal insomnia treatment and hopefully one day a cure.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Well,” you clear your throat trying to concentrate as you’re once again on the move. “There has been this groundbreaking— it’s absolutely marvelous, this technology. You can take this large electromagnet to disrupt brain signals. Basically an EM burst to the brain.” At this point you feel yourself completely relax in his presence. The elevator doors close and you continue. “I can put this magnet over the Broca’s area in your brain and even stop the great Tony Stark from talking. Your mouth would still move, but no sound comes out. It’s really freaky, but also slightly funny to watch.”

“Makes sense,” Tony nods along as the elevator stops on the top floor. You’re pretty sure one of his many PhDs was not in psychology but who could really be sure. He opens the door to his suite and slides inside. Easy as that, and you are standing in his personal space.

“Anyway,” You kick off your heels and follow him into the suite. He is already uncorking a bottle of wine, two stemless glasses in front of him.

“Thank you.”

“Do continue,” he says as he sits down on the sofa, throwing his feet up on the coffee table. You sit down next to him, a little closer than needed.

“Right. So, sleep is a lot more tricky. It’s controlled in your hypothalamus, as are a lot of things. There are very few neurons that control wakefulness and sleep. We’ve found imbalances and try to use the magnet to turn both sets on and off until they’re in sync. But the board pulled the funding because it’s super scary when you explain to them you’re turning off part of the brain as treatment.”

You laugh bitterly into your glass before taking a long sip of wine. “I’m sorry,” you apologize as you curl up on the sofa.

“For what?”

You shrug your shoulders, “honestly I’d be lying if I didn’t feel defeated. Begging a  _ defense contractor _ to fund my medical research.”

Tony shifts on the sofa, staring out into the open suite. He is silent for a long moment. This close now you can see tired lines scoring his face. His eyes are heavy and rimmed in dark circles. The facade broke down, and the party boy persona evaporates next to you on the sofa. 

“What do you expect to accomplish with this research, in the future?”

“Technology is growing at an alarming rate,” you run your fingers through your hair, “my little sister is up late every night, the computer, games, it all keeps her awake. She’s a genius at it too, a brilliant programmer, but she doesn’t sleep. I want to help her. I want to help anyone, really. Someday I dream about implants in the brain to do the work of this giant magnet. Science fiction, I know but still. I dream anyway.”

Tony’s eyes fixate on the empty wine glass in his hands. “You know,” he pats your knee before he stands, walking back to the wine bottle, “let’s do it.”

“Pardon?”

He refills his glass and spins on his heel, his gaze falling to yours. You can feel yourself melt into the sofa. You will never get used to that heavy gaze.

“Let’s fund it,” he shrugs and brings the glass to his lips, “could be fun.”


End file.
